We used to mean
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [REMASTERIZACIÓN PENDIENTE]


**Hola!, vengo a traer mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, ¡que emoción!**

 **Espero les guste y no tengan ningún inconveniente por el hecho de que esta tenga un poema en inglés y el fic este hecho en español. Si es así mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Creo que este es mi octavo fic en total y el quinto o sexto One-Shot que pongo aquí, espero les guste.**

 **Esta dedictado a Yani-Ko, una de las fanfickers con las que he hablado y que siento que me llevo muy bien con ella. ¡Espero te guste!, regalo de cumpleaños super atrasado.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yana Toboso, a mi solo me pertenecen la historia y el poema adjunto que hice especialmente para poder completar esta historia.**

* * *

 **We used to mean,**

 **And that was love**

 **But we forgot to beat**

 **And it's no more us.**

Suspiró con resignación mientras que miraba sus manos, las cuales tamborileaban la mesa con desesperación al pensar que ella no vendría. Tenía que venir, era su obligación al ser su prometida.

Observó a su mayordomo el cual observaba al vacío, pensando seguramente en cosas en las cuales sólo los demonios tendrían en mente. Como lo sería el devorar almas de humanos con los que hacían contratos.

Jamás había pensado en lo que tendría en mente su demonio. Ese tipo de cosas jamás había sido de importancia para él. Aunque ahora que estaba aburrido, esperaba a Lizzy y no tenía nada más que hacer, pensó que sería buena idea el observar a su mayordomo e intentar adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

La cara de Sebastian no denotaba ninguna expresión en absoluto, ni se movió por ningún instante. Jamás pasó por la cabeza de Ciel el hecho de preguntar si es que su demonio respiraba, ya que jamás lo había visto exaltado ni nada por el estilo.

A su mente llegó nuevamente Lizzy, esperando que llegara. Era más que obvio para él que ella estaba encantada de que Ciel la invitase a cenar y, porque no decirlo. Quedarse la noche en la mansión.

Tenía que hablar con ella y si no lo hacía ese día seguro que nunca se lo diría y es muy probable que terminará rompiéndole el corazón.

 **You'd always been happy**

 **You'd always been fine**

 **You always gave me your smile**

 **But i forgot to come back.**

Escuchó como la carroza se acercaba a la mansión y suspiró con un poco poco de miedo al saber lo que diría esa noche.

-Botcchan - escuchó como le llamaba su mayordomo y volteó a mirarlo - supongo que ya notó la llegada de la señorita Elizabeth.

-Lo hice - respondió con algo parecido a enfado mientras observaba a su mayordomo con una mirada que podía asesinar, si fuese más que mirada claro.

-No tiene porque molestarse Botcchan - respondió Sebastian con plausiva tranquilidad, cosa que hizo que Ciel chasqueara la lengua - usted es quien invitó a la señorita Elizabeth. Supongo que es para algo importante.

Ciel suspiró derrotado, ya que su demonio había acertado en lo que lo había impulsado a invitar a la hermosa niña rubia que en esos momentos bajaba de su carruaje.

-Botcchan, debemos salir a recibirle - sugirió Sebastian con insistencia, sabiendo que para su joven amo la presentación era algo demasiado importante, incluso más que su venganza si se le permitía hablar.

-Vayamos - anunció Ciel. Cuando bajaron observaron que Elizabeth estaba hablando con Finnian y Mei-rin con alegría, como si nada malo pasase. Ya que en realidad nada malo pasaba... en ese momento.

-¡CI-EL! - Exclamó la joven dama lanzándose a los brazos del mencionado. Ciel, en repuesta, abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en un estado de Shock momentáneo, hasta que la abrazó y casi no evita que las lágrimas se salgan de sus ojos por la tristeza que sabía, le iba a causar.

-Lizzy - dijo secamente - ... viniste, como veo.

-Por supuesto que vendría Ciel - respondió con la energía que solo puede poseer un niño. Aunque cabe mencionar que ella ya era una pequeña dama - si me invitas yo vendré gustosa.

-Ya veo - mencionó evitando la mirada de la joven y observando la hermosa puesta de sol que se asomaba para decir _"buenas noches"_ mientras desaparecía tras unas nubes que hacían el efecto visual de que anocheciera más pronto de lo usual - entremos.

 **We used to mean,**

 **And yet we failed**

 **We forgot to clean**

 **But it´s merely past.**

-La cena estará lista en unos momentos - anunció Sebastian al tiempo que los guiaba al comedor principal - solo falta servirlo, señorita Elizabeth. Joven amo.

Ciel, para evitar ver a su prometida, decidió observar el brillo que mantenían los cubiertos de plata, y vaya que servían para que uno se distrajera. Vaya que en serio estaba necesitado de distracciones para tener que recurrir a semejante distracción.

-¿Ciel? - preguntó Lizzy observando que este hacía de todo menos observarla. Cuando escuchó que se le llamaba este la miró con toda la seriedad del mundo - ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada - responde chasqueando la lengua al notarse descubierto. Observa de reojo como los ojos de Elizabeth denotan tristeza y no puede evitar preocuparse, después de todo, seguía siendo su prometida - ¿Y a tí?

-Me entristece el saber que no quieres decirme la verdad - respondió sinceramente la rubia sin evitar que de sus ojos salgan dos gotas tan brillantes como diamantes. Para que Ciel no hiciera nada ella le observó atentamente y le sonrió con melancolía - ya no eres como solías serlo, Ciel. Eso es lo que me entristece.

Ciel se quedó anonado por la afirmación de ella, anonado y más deprimido de lo que había estado al pensar en que tendría que romperle el corazón, ya que sabía que nunca podría estar con ella. Así que intentaría decírselo de forma gentil, romper su corazón antes de que su alma fuese devorada.

-Lamento ponerte triste Lizzy - le sonrió tristemente - no importa lo que a mi me pase, pero no me gusta que tú estés triste. Así que no te preocupes por mí.

Lizzy sonrió verdaderamente feliz, al menos en ese momento.

 **Meanwhile forget me,**

 **Meanwhile i´ll do.**

 **Go, look for someone,**

 **That apreciates your love.**

La cena estuvo impresionante, como siempre, Sebastian había traído algo inesperado.

Fue consistente en un plato de pescado con patatas, y un postre de fresas con crema. Para la mala suerte de Ciel, Sebastian ignoró su petición de un té y simplemente le dio una taza de chocolate caliente, dado el clima que hacía afuera.

-¿Ciel? - llamó Elizabeth observándolo tiernamente, mientras sostenía su taza del líquido caliente con ambas manos.

-¿Hmm? - preguntó el conde observándola de reojo, dándole un sorbo a su taza. En verdad Sebastian no se había equivocado al negarle la pedida taza de té y reemplazarla por una taza de chocolate. Hace años que no lo probaba y que en realidad sabía esquisito.

-¿Recuerdas aquellos inviernos en los que soliamos jugar en el despacho de tu padre hasta altas horas y nos dejaban una taza de chocolate? - dijo ella con una sonrisa observando a la nada y sonriendo recordando aquellos días - ¿recuerdas cuando solías fingir que bailabas conmigo y que reíamos sin parar cuando te pisaba?, ¿Por qué ahora no te gusta bailar?, ¿Por qué Ciel?

Esos vistos melancólicos de parte de Elizabeth descolocaron a Ciel, ya que él no se esperaba semejantes preguntas de parte de su prima. Y menos que recordase esos pequeños recuerdos, en los que ambos solían ser los principales llenos de felicidad. La cual ahora no recordaba.

-Si los recuerdo Lizzy - respondió con toda la sinceridad que pudo y le regalo una sonrisa igual de sincera y tan cálida como el chocolate que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Me alegro - respondió ella, observando hacía la ventana que mostraba nada más que oscuridad y unas pocas estrellas - por un par de meses se me ocurrió la desbocada idea de que los hubieras perdido el día de... - se vio forzada a parar la frase, ya que ni ella misma la podía completar. Aunque tenía toda esa tranquilidad que nunca la caracterizaba, hablar sobre sus tíos y lo que les ocurrió aún le era un tema muy delicado y difícil de sacar completo.

-Lo sé - respondió Ciel tratando de que Elizabeth no se entristeciera de nuevo. Alcanzó la mano derecha de Lizzy con su mano izquierda y le dio un ligero apretón - yo tampoco me deshice de esa posibilidad. Pero, para mi buena suerte siempre estabas aquí - le volvió a sonreír de aquella forma tan cálida como nunca lo había hecho. _Como nunca lo había visto..._

 **We used to mean,**

 **It´s clearly past.**

 **We used to mean,**

 **That we always been right.**

Un silencio tan grande como el salón en el que estaba situados inundó sus bocas y ambos no opusieron resistencia, pues sabían que este no les haría ningún daño.

Ciel se quedó observando de perfil a la hermosa pequeña dama que lo acompañada en esa cena, mientras que ella observaba el plato que antes contenía fresas con crema y que se había terminado, Pensando en Ciel.

-¿Lizzy? - preguntó inseguro de si debía o no haber roto aquel silencio.

Ella como simple respuesta lo observó con una sonrisa enorme, invitándolo a continuar.

-¿Me preguntaba si quisieras bailar conmigo una pieza?, como solíamos hacerlo cuando niños - le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que, sabía no le negaría.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, mientras alargaba su mano lentamente y, cuando esta estuvo a la suficiente distancia Ciel la tomó rápidamente y la jaló para que le acompañase corriendo a la oficina que antes, perteneció a su padre. Y bailar como lo solían hacer cuando eran niños.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro de esta, Ciel acomodó sus manos respectivamente en la cadera y la otra mano de Elizabeth y, cuando dedujo que estaba lista. Comenzó a girar al son de una canción que solo ellos podían escuchar.

 **Come again and shot me,**

 **Come again and hur me,**

 **Never forgive me,**

 **Never believe me.**

Cuando Elizabeth se sintió cansada, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Ciel. Él, enternecido no hizo nada por quitarla de ese lugar pero se arrodilló para que Lizzy estuviera cómoda.

-¿Ciel? - preguntó adormecida.

-¿Qué ocurre? - respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con parsimonia.

-Prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado - le ordenó abrazándolo por la cintura.

Se quedó estático. No podía prometer eso. Simplemente le plasmó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Lo intentaré - susurró a su oído mientras hacía que ella se voltease para verlo de cara. Cuando ella lo observó pudo sentir una leve presión en sus labios.

Un simple roce, un inútil gesto en su mayoría. Aunque para Lizzy fue la mayor prueba de amor que Ciel podría darle, que podría ofrecerle en cualquier caso.

Antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormida. Así que Ciel tuvo que llamar a Paula para que la llevase a su habitación.

 **It´s our love something wrong?**

 **It´s "us" a simple title?**

 **We used to mean something?**

 **We used to mean, dear.**

* * *

Observó cuidadosamente como ella desayunaba, la gracilidad de su boca al masticar el yogurt con fruta. Solo que sus movimientos se veían opacados por la tristeza que la embargaba. Que la invadía y que día a día la hacía miserable.

-Señorita, ¿qué le ocurre? - escuchó como le decía Paula. Ahora que era un demonio su oído era más fino y la hubiere podido oír aunque lo hubiese susurrado.

-Hoy hace un año que Ciel... - no pudo completar la frase, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta y el hecho de recordar esa noche solo la entristecía más de lo que debía admitir al ser una dama.

-Oh - se sorprendió la sirvienta, recordando el cariño y amor que tenía su señorita hacía el conde Phantomhive y lo mucho que le había afectado su defunción - tiene razón señorita. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a visitar su tumba?

-Pero el no tuvo tumba Paula - replicó Elizabeth confundida.

-Es cierto. Si usted gusta, podemos ir a la mansión del señorito Ciel. Hace un año que no la visita. Si quiere, ahí podemos dejar un presente, como si fuese ese lugar su tumba señorita.

Elizabeth lo pensó unos momentos. En verdad había tenido demasiadas ganas de visitar la mansión Phamtomhive ese año, ya que había sentido que Ciel en realidad no había estado muerto. Pero desistió al recordar la tarjeta que había recibido y había sentido como su corazón se partía al saber que él había fallado a su promesa.

- _Me prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado -_ susurró mientras sostenía su mano en el lugar en el que creyó, siempre estuvo su corazón. Sin darse cuenta que en realidad su corazón siempre estuvo en Ciel todo el tiempo...

-¿Eso es un si? - preguntó Paula con notable preocupación en la voz.

 **We used to mean**

 **And you know that i´m right**

 **Please, never abandon me**

 **Please, look for someone to you.**

Al llegar a la mansión Phamtomhive, fueron recibidos con exclamos de sorpresa y alegría por los tres sirvientes que aún residían en la casa. Elizabeth se sintió momentáneamente feliz.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a cierta parte de la mansión, a la oficina de Ciel. En donde habían bailado y la había besado.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a sus labios y sus ojos se hicieron de cristal al recordar aquel gentil contacto, tan cálido, tan hermoso y tan acorazado. Justamente igual que las rosas.

Se secó las lágrimas que no sabía que le habían salido con el dorso de la mano y, con una caja en otra. Abrió la puerta del despacho lentamente.

Con desgano, entró en esta y se sentó cobre su vestido, para que no se ensuciasen sus medias.

-Hola Ciel - comenzó, fingiendo que él estaría en ese lugar. Sin sospechar que en realidad lo estaba - hace cuanto que no te vengo a visitar, ¿no es así?

Aspiró entrecortadamente, evitando que nuevas lágrimas se acunasen en sus ojos y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Me siento un poco triste al saber que nunca fuiste sincero conmigo - dijo sin poder evitar, esta vez que las lágrimas fluyesen libres por sus mejillas -, pero este no es un momento en el que debo reprocharte. Hace casi un año, en tu cumpleaños planeaba regalarte esto - le mostró al aíre esa hermosa cajita roja que contenía el diamante esperanza - recuerdo cuando rompí el tuyo y que me sentí culpable y, bueno, había intentado regalarte otro para compensarlo. Pero cuando noté que lo seguías portando como si nada le hubiese pasado deseché esa idea - sonrió al aíre mientras sus mejillas parecían un par de ríos paralelos -. Pero, ahora que ya no estas conmigo, vine a traértelo - dejó la caja en el suelo y se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su vestido, respirando pausadamente, esperando tranquilizarse - eso todo lo que quería decirte. Pero siento que debo reprocharte el hecho de que me prometiste estar a mi lado siempre... - sin poder evitarlo, se le rompió la voz y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Sin ver que Ciel salía de las sombras.

-Pero no dejé de cumplir mi promesa - replicó al aíre, sabiendo que no sería respondida su replica.

Observó con tristeza la caja roja que estaba en el suelo y la juntó, abriéndola recordó lo que dijo Lizzy. El había buscado el Diamante Esperanza y no lo había encontrado. Ella, sin embargo, simplemente buscaba redimirse y lo había logrado conservar, pero no se había atrevido a dárselo. Se lo puso y guardó la caja en el costado en el que supuestamente debería latir su corazón.

-Vámonos Sebastian - dijo a las sombras de las que vino - ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar.

-Yes, my lord - se escuchó la voz del demonio.

 **And yet...**

 **We used to mean.**

* * *

 **Hi! *saluda a la nada* espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Mi primera idea era la de que Ciel le rompiese el corazón a Lizzy en su mansión, por eso la había invitado. Aunque conforme la escribia, me di cuenta de que no era tan cruel como para hacer algo así. Simplemente no pude *se va a llorar a un rincón emo de su cuarto***

 **En cualquier caso, espero que les haya gustado y les haya hecho llorar ¡ya que a mí si lo hizo! (aunque es comprensible que lo haya hecho - contando que soy una magdalena y a falta de inspiración lo escribí mientras escuchaba canciones tristes de Matsushita Yuya)**

 **Yanira, lamento si este no es un regalo digno para tí. Es solo que no te había regalado algo y esta fue la primera idea que tuve para regalarte, espero te haya gustado. Lamento si te hizo chillar, supongo que te reconfortará el saber que a mí si lo hizo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Hugs,**

 **Gemini in tauro.**


End file.
